Pranks Among the Cast
by Autobot Lancewing Beta 06
Summary: The title says all! Caution: you will die laughing!
1. Login Jubilee

**Login Jubilee**

Hello guys. I'm Lancewing, your host for this selection, and right now, we are going to be talking about what you are about to be seeing here. After this intro, this fiction will be done in script format.

Lancewing: Anyway, we are about to be seeing some pranks from the entire cast of Alpha and Omega, as well as my OCs. There will be laughs, there will be tricks, deceit, revenge, need I say more? Speaking of pranks, I see Sara has already started…

*Lancewing walks over to Sara*

Lancewing: So Sara, what do you have up your sleeve?

Sara: Well, I just made a few modifications to Justin's laptop.

Lancewing: Such as…

Sara: Well, you are about to see the first one in about 3-2-1.

*Once Justin logs in, loud fireworks are heard as the login sound, making Justin duck under the desk*

*Sara and Lancewing walk into the room laughing*

Justin: What did you do?

Sara: I changed the login sound and cranked the volume.

Justin: *laughs* You should have saved that one for the Fourth of July!

*Everyone laughs*


	2. When Toilets Go Bad

**When Toilets Go Bad**

Humphrey: Hey guys. I bet you're wondering what I'm up to. Well, I'm going to prank my son, Wildfire. *walks over to the toilet and opens the lid to reveal a "monster"* This thing is going to do the scaring for me… Now Wildfire just drunk three bottles of Gatorade at once, so he's gonna go sooner or later. And when that happens, THAT will be waiting.

*half an hour passes and Wildfire calmly walks into the bathroom and closes the door. He opens the toilet lid and sees the monster. He runs out of the bathroom screaming*

*Kate and Madi run into the room*

Kate: Are you okay?

Wildfire: Call me crazy, but I just saw a monster in the toilet!

Madi: What?

Wildfire: I really did!

Humphrey: I believe you, because I was the one who put it in there.

Wildfire: You mean-

Humphrey: I just pranked you.

*Wildfire was silent for a moment, then laughed*

Wildfire: That was a good one!

Kate: I'm glad I didn't see that.

Madi: Me too.

Wildfire: Well, one good thing came out of this.

Kate: What's that?

Wildfire: I don't have to go anymore.

*Everyone is silent for a minute*

Madi: Ew.


	3. If Eve Gets Pranked

**If Eve Gets Pranked**

*Garth showing Eve a video, while Lilly and her kids are watching them*

*car is driving down the road*

Eve: I like this video. It's very peaceful.

*car disappears into the trees and a zombie jumps into the screen screaming*

*Eve screams*

Eve: *breathing heavily* Wow! Garth, what if I had a heart attack?

*A week later, Eve request Garth's help with a maze game she found online*

*Garth makes it through the first level*

Garth: The first level is always easy.

*Garth makes it through the second level*

Garth: That one was also too easy…

*Garth makes it to the third level, but is having difficulty*

Garth: Uh… Hard to get through the crack… Maybe if I-

*A picture of a half-dead girl pops up with a few VERY loud screams*

Garth: WOAH!

*Eve laughs*

Garth: Oh. So you think this is funny, huh?

Eve: Yes…


	4. Double Dipping

**Double Dipping**

*Sara is walking to a chair to read a newspaper and drink a smoothie*

*Upon sitting down, the chair collapses*

*Sara falls with the chair and spills the smoothie on herself*

*Justin walks out laughing*

Justin: What's wrong, Sara? You look a little "down."

Sara: *gets up* That was a good one, Honey. Now give me a hug…

Justin: Oh no! You're not getting anywhere near me, Sticky-wolf!

*Justin retreats to the back door, only to find the opening to be a background that he accidentally rips through and lands in a kiddy pool of pudding*

Sara: Digital photography… You gotta love it!

Justin: That's a good one… But I promise you that I will get even with you…

Sara: I'll take my chances…

*as Justin and Sara embrace each other, Ali walks in and sees what a sticky mess they are*

Ali: Why are you a big mess?

*Justin and Sara look at their daughter*

Sara: It's a funny story, but right now, your father and I need a shower…

Justin: *chuckles* Or we can lick each other clean...

*Sara and Ali laugh*


End file.
